


Dreamland

by Kelluoer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelluoer/pseuds/Kelluoer
Summary: When Mark escapes his house at night for a walk, he discovers so much more than just a brand new world.





	1. Awake her not

**Author's Note:**

> Settings inspired on The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, no previous knowledge of the book is needed to understand anything.

▼

_Where sunless rivers weep_

_their waves into the deep,_

_She sleeps a charmed sleep:_

**_Awake her not._ **

▲

* * *

_The moon bled crimson,_

_The clock struck 13,_

_And the party began._

\-- The Diaries of U.N Owen

* * *

Mark Lee was always felt like he had more time than the others.

Not that he did things quicker than the average person -- but that time literally  _slowed_  down for him. He had only gotten this feeling recently when he began to pull all-nighters, but occasionally when it happened, it was unsettling, always leaving an uncanny sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Like today, it always began after midnight.

His great-grandpa's rusted clock ticked normally, its arrows continuing the melodic clatter second by second; his electric watch functioned, as usual, the black dots flickering rapidly to their specific spots. But  _as usual_ , the unsettling feeling grew, and once again Mark felt the speeding of his heart rate, the brisk breaths between his lips and a pulsating feeling within his limbs, screaming for something more. He paused his furious typing across the keyboard and he stared at his screen, refocusing.

Tick-tock

                                           Tick, tock

                                                                                        Tick.

                                                                                                                         Tock.

                                                                                                                                                          Tick ---

**Tock**.

The resonant clatters panged in his ears, growing louder and slower with each rattle. Time oozed itself through the strike of each arrow, each extra second clinging onto the previous, struggling for existence.

Mark swung his laptop lid shut.

He had to leave. _Get out of here; leave, leave._

_Run._

His eyes flew to the balcony.

With one more glance at his mother's locked room, he grabbed his bag, hoping that an impulsive jump from a second-floor balcony wouldn't break his legs.

* * *

Mark felt himself land against something soft.

He opened his eyes --

" _Woah! Whoa, dude what the fuck. Let me down!_ " -- and came face to face with a raven-haired teen, glaring at him as if he had murdered his whole family. The boy held Mark within his arms, and Mark couldn't help but shiver at how stable the boy's grasp was.

Then the boy let go, and Mark landed flat on his butt.

"What was -- ACK!" Before he could finish his sentence, the boy thrust a hand around Marks' neck, holding him against a wall.

The boy slowly crouched down in front of him, his eyes glinting in the dark.

"Name, date of birth, species."

His grip around Marks' neck softened.

Mark knew this was his cue to speak. "Uh, Mark Lee, August 2nd 1999 and um species, like Human? -- ACK!"

" _Species_." The Raven's patience was growing little.

" _Pleasedon'tstrangleme_  -ack! Homo sapien?"

The Raven sighed, "Seriously?"

Mark nodded.

The Raven quirked his eyebrows at him.

"Sorry."

And then Mark's world went blank. 

* * *

Mark awoke to blazing white spots threatening to blind his vision. Despite the blurriness of his eyesight, he managed to make out the name of the building he was brought to.

_Paramount_

He'd heard about this place from his mother numerous times before in his childhood, and the mysterious building had finally unveiled itself today as a high-end café.

"Lee Jeno! What is  _that_?" A brown haired male stormed out of the cafe, gaping at the Raven boy, Jeno. Mark noticed that the male had a slight buzzcut which made him seem very out-of-place with this formal outfit. 

"A person." 

"Oh my -- How did you get him here?" 

Mark felt Jeno -- who was clutching him -- tense. 

"I dragged him here."

_No, you didn't._

If he had been, Mark was sure that his legs would have ached. But Mark decided that it was best if he keeps his mouth shut for now. 

The male sighed. "He's awake. You can let him go now."

Jeno pushed Mark away from him and the older male shook his head at Jeno.

"No need to be so violent," he then turned to Mark, "Come on in! I'm Moon Taeil, but you can just call me Taeil hyung, Mark."

"How do you --" Mark was certain that he had never met this man ever in his life. 

Taeil simply just smiled at him, dragging him into the store. 

* * *

_Paramount_  was probably the whitest, shiniest, most immaculate place Mark had ever seen in his life. 

_Someone must have spent a lot of time cleaning all of this._

The room was very brightly lit, with white leather chairs and glass tables grouped neatly across the tiled floor. Towards the end of the room was a bar-counter, with a huge array of cakes displayed within the glass walls of it. Behind the counter was a draped curtain of crystals, leading to what Mark assumed was the kitchen. 

The curtains were suddenly peeled open by a hand, and out came another man. Mark's jaw dropped involuntarily at the man's appearance -- he had an extremely angular face, his jaw, cheekbones, frame all cut and sculpted by what Marks mother would say 'The hands of an angel'. But his hair was a striking shade of crimson -- and it looked  _absolutely brilliant_  on him, burning and blazing in stark contrast of the completely white café. 

The man's gaze flew quickly to Mark and he rose his brows, turning to Taeil, "Is he...?"

"He says he's a human," Jeno answered quickly, straightening his form at the sight of the man. Mark felt the male frown at him, and he nodded quickly, praying that the man wouldn't do what Jeno did earlier. 

"How old are you?" The male looked oddly threatening with his hair and fierce looking brows. 

"Um, 19. I was born in 1999." Mark uttered, not daring to return the males gaze.

"Oh! Makes perfect sense."  _Perfect sense what?_  The male then smiled at Jeno, then added, "And you're only  _just one year_  older than Jeno. I do hope you become friends!"

Mark eyed the boy who had attempted to choke him more than once in the last hour. 

He swallowed.

"Can I go home now? My mum's still at home and --"

Taeil looked at him sympathetically, "Mum?"

"People like us, we don't have these --" Jeno paused, "these  _mums_."

"What we're trying to say is, Mark," the red-haired male softened his gaze, "you're not a human." 

By this point, Mark had stopped questioning why  _he_  knew his name as well, and his mind was just --

_blank_.

The male slipped out a mug of coffee from behind the counter and took a sip, "call me Taeyong, by the way." 

* * *

A/N: Hey guyssss, this is my first work and all of your reads are very appreciated!! Please excuse any grammar mistakes since English is not my first language(and constructive criticism is very much welcomed).

Thank you so much!

 

 


	2. From a wild, weird clime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mark escapes his house at night for a walk, he discovers so much more than just a brand new world.

 

_▼_

_From a wild clime that lieth, sublime,_

_Out of **SPACE**  --- out of  **TIME**_

**▲**

* * *

 

"Um,  _excuse me_?" Mark had never wanted to strangle someone so much in his entire life. Out of his 19 years of living, not once had he doubted the existence of his  _mother_. They were most definitely related -- they had the same brows, same eyes, same way of laughing -- they were so similar to the point it was eerie. And now today,  _these_  random -- this  _Taeyong_  person who just suddenly pops out, dare to doubt the basis of his entire life?

It was absolutely absurd!

And what do they mean, 'people like us'?  _If only I hadn't escaped the house_... Mark thought bitterly, actually missing his unfinished essay. 

Despite all the confusion going on in his head right now, Mark had one clear, bold conclusion. 

He hated these people. 

"I -- Look," Mark took a deep breath, "my dad left before I was even born, and my mother has dominated by memories ever since I remember. Unless you give me a logical,  _scientific_  explanation for my  _mother_  and  _what_  I am --  or show me, I will not believe a word you just said."

Taeil sighed, "We - us, are what people call Nephilim, more commonly known as Hunters. Every three days, there is a  _Lapse_. The Lapse takes place for one hour right after midnight, where an extra hour is squeezed into the day. Another known feature is that the moon will have a crimson hue to it to show the overlapping of two worlds -- which is essentially what the Lapse is all about."

"Mark looks confused," Jeno chirped. (Much to Marks annoyance.)

Taeyong smiled at Mark reassuringly, "I think it's best if we explain it inside." He looked at Taeil expectantly.

Taeil nodded, "Follow me." 

* * *

 

The 'kitchen' was not what Mark expected it to be. 

It was  _dark_ ,  _crowded_ ,  _noisy_  and most definitely _ not a kitchen. _

"Mark," Taeyong turned around, his crimson red hair bleeding into the dark lighting of the place, "Welcome to the lapsed side of  _Paramount_  --  _Pandemonium_. 

A huge disco ball towered over the room, shining over the crowds of people partying and drinking. the rest of the room was dimly lit by red lighting. A bar rested on the side and a tall barman stood behind it, chatting with a shorter male whilst making drinks. As if on cue, Taeyong spotted them immediately, dragging the group with him.

"Johnny! Ten!" Mark noticed that a few people around them hissed in disgust. Jeno beside him grunted quietly but continued trudging on silently, occasionally casting side glances at Mark to make sure he caught up. 

Johnny and Ten quirked their heads up at Taeyong, the latter flashing them a wide grin as his gaze landed on Mark.

"New recruit?" He asked. Meanwhile, Mark examined his face. Ten had a really pointy nose, he noticed, and his eyes -- his eyes ---

"You like my cat eyes?" Ten smiled at him, "Thank god this became my warlock mark. Who knows what I would have ended up with -- scaled skin, twig arms, horns sprouting out of my head?  _Ew._ "

Mark tried to convince himself that he was seeing things. "A War -- a what?"

" _Warlock_." Jeno rolled his eyes. 

Ten looked at Taeyong with a message that Mark assumed was:  _Are you sure you want this one?_

"First time, I presume?" Johnny asked Mark. He nodded, scared to say something that might embarrass himself again. Johnny suddenly tossed him a menu from below the bar and Mark felt his arms shoot up immediately, clutching the leaflet tightly. 

"Now that didn't seem human to me." Taeil smiled, beaming at Mark proudly. 

It was Johnny and Ten's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? He thinks he's human?" Ten asked, bewilderment shining in the turquoise orbs of his cat eyes. 

Red crept up the sides of Marks' cheeks.

"That's why we took him here," Taeyong said, "to  _show_  him that he is in fact, Nephilim." Taeyong turned to Mark, "Look around, and see if you can spot anything special."

Mark turned reluctantly. At first, they all seemed normal --  _just a bunch of people clubbing._  But as he focused, he felt his senses cornering onto specific spots of them, forcing him to magnify it. His eyes flitted to a couple -- the girl leant against the guys' chest as they clasped their hands together, dancing under the disco ball. His sight closed onto her head -- _no, her ears_. Mark squinted and noticed that her ears were longer, leaner than humans, with a pointed tip at the end of it. The guy was speaking to the girl, and Mark forced his gaze at the guys' lips as they moved delicately against some words. Suddenly, a pointed edge peeked beneath his unusually blood red lips.

Mark recalled descriptions of these creatures from his mother.

Faerie.

Vampire.

"The couple over there, is the girl a faerie and the guy a vampire?" 

Taeil nodded. "Your  _Clairvoyance_  needs working on, but at least we know its still there." 

Ten cringed, "Ugh, they're literally always there. Can't they just get a room?" the warlock shuddered, "Johnny, you should try kicking your customers out sometimes to maintain authority." 

"This is your nightclub?" Mark asked Johnny who was currently rejecting Ten's suggestion. 

"Yup," Johnny nodded, "Family business. Inherited it from my dad as a lounge. I decided to change it into a nightclub because why not?"

"Which became the best of City 127 for sure." Ten winked.

Mark was confused again. "City 127?"

"The moment you stepped through the curtains, you've lapsed into another world."  

Mark felt like this journey was going to be a hell of a  _long ass ride_.

\--

a/n: sorry if Mark seems very dumb here, but this is to make sure you guys have a good understanding of the setting within the book 

Again, thanks for reading this story!! :) 

 


	3. For Twilight Cold and Lorn

▼

She left the rosy morn, 

She left the fields of corn, 

For twilight cold and lorn.

▲

* * *

 

Considering the deafening volume of the nightclub, the group decided to continue their conversation in the café.

"Why is no one in the café?" Mark asked, feeling slightly bad for Taeil.

Ten patted him on the shoulder, "Puhh-lease, who would go to a high-end café at night? Unless your one of those traditional, stuck-up vampires like Doyoung, socially acceptable people chose the Nightclub at night. Just imagine him partying in that ugly-ass cloak!" 

Mark decided that he did not want to meet Doyoung the stuck-up vampire. 

The group crowded around a table, and Johnny laid out a piece of paper whilst swiping out a pen from his pocket. Mark saw him draw two circles that had an overlap in the middle (which reminded him of a Venn diagram), and then he drew the two circles below the image again, except that this time they did not overlap. 

"Right now, we are in World A -- 'Paramount World', _Midgard_ or most commonly known as the _Mortal World_." He labelled the circles on the left M.W, "and the circles on the right," Johnny labelled them E.L, "are the Enchanted Lands, which is where Pandemonium exists." Johnny then pointed his pen at the first diagram where the circles overlapped: "This is the Lapse, which happens every three days -- basically, worlds overlap." Mark nodded -- this part he knew. 

"Guys, we have 5 minutes left." Taeyong reminded. Mark assumed that the Lapse was ending soon. 

Johnny continued explaining the basic concepts of the Worlds when the door swung open. Taeil left and Mark heard him gasp the customer before Mark felt hard grasps on his shoulders, whipping him around. 

"Mark! Where were you?" he felt his jaws drop at the sight of his mother. _She's not supposed to be here, not unless she's --_

" _BACKOFF_!" Mark felt an arm hook him backwards before Jeno came dashing in front of him, his hands clasped around a black handle. ' _ISRAFEL_!' the boy called out, and a light blue blade shot out of the handle, slicing through his mother's _shoulder, chest, waist --_

The image of his mother rippled in half before dissolving, and a human heart splattered onto the floor, inches away from Jeno's landed blade. 

Mark ripped away from Johnny's arms and his hands clenched around Jeno's shirt-hem before he could realize. 

_"You killed --"_

"Your mother _never existed_!" Jeno pushed Marks' hands away from him, sending Mark tumbling back a few steps before regaining posture."This," He pointed the tip of his blade to the heart, "this was what she was all along. Your mother, she was fake, not real -- merely a pranking spell cast by some faerie for _fun_."

" _Jeno!_ " The boy flinched, and Taeyong turned to Mark, a solemn expression on his face. "Look, as much as you don't want to believe it, what Jeno said was partly true." He turned to Johnny and Ten, "Guys, you have to leave now, before --"

"I hate this, _I hate all of you!_ " Fire pent up within him, and Mark felt immense anger pulsing through his veins, threatening the lingering tears at the edge of his eyes to spill. Not forgetting to give Jeno a punch in the face, Mark pushed his way through the shocked bunch, into the pearl curtains of Paramount, and through the doors at the end of Pandemonium. 

* * *

 

At night, The Enchanted lands reminded him of a mixture of Osaka and Shanghai. Neon billboards clung onto the edges of tattered buildings, and between them, shadows spilt from the narrow alleyways, filling in the eerie quietness of the city. Mark assumed that the group would start searching for him soon, so he quickly slipped into one dimly lit alleyway, and unzipped his backpack once he took it off his shoulders. 

Phone, earbuds, an apple, a notebook, an erasable pen and some tissue. And half a bottle of Sprite on the side. 

_Would last me for about a day, max?_

The events that occurred this night quickly overwhelmed Marks' thoughts. First, he gets _kidnapped_ by this _kid_ Jeno, then he finds out he's not Human but a _Hunter_ , next he meets all types of creatures that he had only read about from his books and heard from his mum -- and oh, speaking about her, it turns out she was an illusion and she was sliced in half by that Jeno kid. 

Basically, his 19 years of life was a lie. 

And he really hates the Jeno kid.

He curled up against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees. 

_If only all of this was a dream..._

He felt his jeans dampen. 

"Oh my god!" A hand was shaking his shoulder, "Oh my god, hey! Are you okay?"

Mark lifted his head and came face to face with a boy about his age. He had fluffy brownish-orangish curls, with occasional streaks of pink, green and any other colour Mark could think of. He also noticed that the boy had two tiny horns buried in the fluffy depths of his hair, barely noticeable. From what Ten had said earlier, Mark assumed that he was a War -War -- Warkey?

whatever.

"Hi." The War-persons eyes flew to Marks' fist, and he crouched down, holding and examining the hand. Mark felt slightly uncomfortable being touched by a stranger (especially after crying) but guessed it was out of good intent. 

"Dang, it must have been a really hard punch to leave a mark like this." The boy muttered under his breath, before facing Mark again. "I know someone who can heal this instantly, I can take you to them right now if you don't mind." Upon seeing Marks hesitant face, the boy continued, "It's just a street away in the Goblin Market."

Figuring that it would be a good hiding spot, Mark agreed.

* * *

▼

“Come buy our orchard fruits, 

Come buy, come buy: 

Apples and quinces, 

Lemons and oranges, 

Plump unpeck’d cherries, 

Melons and raspberries, 

Bloom-down-cheek’d peaches, 

Swart-headed mulberries, 

Wild free-born cranberries, 

Crab-apples, dewberries, 

Pine-apples, blackberries, 

Apricots, strawberries;— 

All ripe together 

In summer weather,— 

Morns that pass by, 

Fair eves that fly; 

Come buy, come buy: 

 

▲

* * *

 

a/n: omg day 2 and I already have more than 100 reads, lmao

thank you for the support guys! 


	4. Seas Without a Shore

▼

I have reached these lands but newly     
From an ultimate dim Thule— 

▲

* * *

 

"Kun! KUN!" The boy pulled Mark through the Goblin Market, where stands of various sizes sold magical trinkets which reminded Mark of a flea market. His eyes were glued to the surface of almost every stand, with interesting signs like " _AB-BLOOD WINE_ ", or " _BRACES FOR VAMPIRES"_ to multi-coloured eyeballs in jars and mermaid-scaled jackets. Mark was about to turn around to look at more when the boy in front of him suddenly halted, causing Mark to almost bump into him. 

"It's Kun  _hyung_  for you, young sir." A young man in his mid-twenties who sat behind his purple-and-velvet stand looked up from what he was doing and stood up, sending the boy a glare who stuck out his tongue sheepishly. Mark noticed that the man too, had horns on his head, but considerably larger. He had pale hair as well, almost completely white with a slight peachy undertone to it. The man's gaze landed on Mark, and Mark saw a flash of hesitance in his eyes before his expression turned back to normal, greeting Mark with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Kun." He had very white teeth, Mark noticed. "I suppose that my apprentice Haechan brought you here because you want something from me?" Kun picked up an ornate teacup from his stand and began to dust it. Mark looked at him, confused. _I don't want anything?_

Haechan, sensing Marks confusion, cleared his throat. "Actually, let's talk about this inside." He gestured towards a small tent behind Kun, draped of the same purple velvet material of his stand. 

Kun's eyes flickered between the two, and after a moment of consideration, he nodded. "Very well, follow me."

* * *

The inside of the tent was surprisingly bright, lit by various candles, lamps and mysterious glowing stones. Ancient antiques filled the wooden shelves at the end of the tent, and cloths of various materials and colours swathed around them, covering the gems that bejewelled the objects. A small wooden table stood in the middle of the room, with four tattered wooden stools, also decorated with the velvet cloths. Multiple chests sprawled across the floor, stuffed with jewels, weapons, and other sorts of antiques that threatened to spill out. 

"Sorry for the mess," Kun apologized while shoving a chest away with his foot, "It's a tad bit messy over here." Haechan beside him snorted, and Kun rolled his eyes at him before pulling out a seat for Mark.

Haechan and Mark sat down around the table whilst Kun headed over to the shelves and pulled out a bunch of vials, placing them carefully on the table one by one.

"Give me your hand."

"What -- how did you --?" Does literally everyone around him fortune tell or what?

"I have eyes -- "  _Oh_. "And Seulgi next door foretold to me this morning that I had a chance of using my herbs today."  _Oh well._  Uncapping one of the bottles, Kun continued, "This wound would be easy to heal, and pardon my curiosity, but how did you even get a wound like that?"

Mark looked at the bruise on his knuckles, slightly confused. _It was barely a wound._

"Um... I punched someone..." Mark decided to tell the truth, "in the face?"

"Oooof!" Haechan giggled, "I like this one already."

Kun raised his brows. "I'm sure this gentleman would like to be addressed by his name, Haechan."

"Mark. I'm called Mark."

Haechan shrugged. "Sorry, Mark. Mark...hyung?"

"I was born in 1999."

"Hyung it is." Haechan deadpanned. 

Kun suddenly clapped his hands. "Ah yes, before this, I have to ask for your species. Don't worry, it's to see which potion suits you best."

"Hum --" Mark swallowed, feeling a slight ache in his chest, "Hunter."

" _Pffffffft_  --" Haechan hunched into a fit of giggles. "Nice one, nice one!" He wiped the corners of his eyes, still chuckling a bit. Kun however, remained expressionless the entire time, and he looked almost even calm --  "The Lapse ended an hour ago! -- And I'm pretty sure all the lapsing potions are sold out anyway."

Mark was confused again. “But I’m not lying?”

“HAHAHAHAAHAH — You’re actually pretty good at acting, y’know?” Haechan took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing, “Kun, _Kun hyung_! He’s —“ Haechan’s smile froze the moment he caught onto the solemn expression on Kuns' face. 

“Oh my god, this isn’t a joke, right? Oh my god…” He fell silent. 

Mark felt Kun’s piercing gaze on him burn right through as the silence grew — and he hated _this_ — hated this sense of being thrown into the unknown, with his thoughts being clouded by the ones around him. 

“I’m afraid he’s correct.” Kun sighed. “When did you find out about your identity as a Hunter and the existence of all of _this_ , Mark?” Haechan frowned at Kun in confusion, apparently finding the question strange.

“About 2 hours ago.” (Haechan stared at Mark and his eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.)

“That makes sense.” Kun shook his head. “What I can tell you is that after the time of the Lapse, the only ones who can survive here are the ones with Downworlder blood in them. If it is true that you are Nephilim yourself, your existence would have been doomed the moment the gates to the Mortal World closed.”

Mark had so many questions flying in his head to the point he had no idea which one to prioritise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a short-haired woman who suddenly burst into their tent, yelling a quick series of words in another language to Kun. She spoke so rapidly that Mark could not even identify the language, but one thing was clear — her worry-clouded face showed that it was definitely something bad. 

Kun cursed loudly, running to the edge of the tent and began to fumble through a pile of cloth. 

“Hyung, what did Victoria say?” Haechan stood up from his stool, his face oddly serious for the first time. 

Kun fished out two velvet bags, swinging it towards Haechan and Mark who both caught it with a jolt. 

“Faerie raid — sources say they’re from the Seelie court as well.” Haechans face drained of colour. Mark grasped onto the handle of his own bag and his velvet bag tighter. “They brought _Hellmist_ with them as well —" Kun looked at Haechan, his brows furrowed in frustration. " _Run Haechan, and make sure Mark is with you at all times._ ”

Haechan looked down at his velvet bag. “You knew about this?”

Kun nodded. (Mark noticed that he face was almost as pale as his hair) “This morning, Seulgi didn’t just tell me about the potions —“ he panted, turning his neck to face Mark, “She predicted you, Mark — and the Faeries.” Kun’s knees wobbled, and his hands flew to the nearest shelf to prop himself upright. “I don’t know much about the rest but — they’re here for you, Mark. You’re important, that’s all I know, and you can’t be caught — “ he rolled into a fit of coughs. Haechan dashed forward to help his mentor, but Kun waved him away.

“What about you?” Mark could feel Haechan shaking beside him. “Hyung, _please_.”

Kun looked down sadly. “You know I can’t leave all of this.”

“It’s the Seelie Court — _Goddammit hyung_! If they find out about Mark being here — “ Haechan began coughing.

“The Hellmist is taking effect — run before its too late!” 

Mark began to take a few steps back, but Haechan remained there, his feet stubborn, unmoving. 

Kun looked at Haechan, a sad smile spreading across his lips. “Make me proud, Donghyuck.”

And Mark dragged Haechan out and away of the tent, who’s eyes still lingered on the purple, velvet cloth. 

* * *

a/n: Double update!

 

  



	5. Yet They Shall Die

▼

The blaze of noonday splendour,  
The twilight soft and tender,  
May charm the eye: _yet they shall die_ ,  
_**Shall die and pass away.**_

▲

* * *

 

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_ Or return from following after thee— _

_ For whither thou goest, I will go, _

_ And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. _

_ Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  _

_ Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  _

_ The Angel do so to me, and more also, _

_ If aught but death part thee and me. _

— The Parabatai Oath (A Hunters Codex)

* * *

 

“ _Shit_!” Taeyong slammed his hands on a glass table, causing Taeil to stagger back a few steps. The red-head flumped into a seat and ran his fingers through his hair furiously, scrunching in his brows in frustration as he muttered words under his breath. A hand placed a cup of coffee in front of him and Taeyong looked up, locking gazes with Taeil. The older male sighed and shook his head, taking a seat across him.

“There’s nothing we can do now, so —“

“And that’s what frustrates me! The fact that we can’t do anything for _three days straight_!” Taeyong swung his arms in the air and yelled out in exasperation, “Mark knows nothing, and who knows how long he’ll survive before some random demon decides to munch him down!”

“Or if a vampire decides to use him as a blood slave,” Jeno added in the corner of the room, “I heard that this is the trend nowadays.”

Taeil looked at Jeno with a look that said ‘ _Not helping_ ’. “I think we should trust in Johnny and Tens abilities to track him down. With Ten’s magic and Johnny’s senses, I doubt it will be very hard.” 

Taeyong nodded, still not completely convinced. He turned to Jeno. “How’s your cheek, by the way? It looked like a hard punch.”

Jeno tapped a finger on his swollen cheek and flinched. “It was nothing.” 

Taeil rose his brows. “Better draw up some _Iratze_ runes on you to heal that up.”

“Hyung, can I find Nana?” Jeno asked, hoping for permission to meet his _parabatai_.

“Jaemin is still healing —“

Taeyong interrupted hastily. “Of course you can. But try to be careful with his back, okay? And don’t stay for too long.”

Jeno nodded, happily skipping down to the hidden basement to meet his _parabatai_. 

* * *

“Finally!” The boy with fluffy pink hair shot up from his bed at the sight of Jeno, instantly regretting the choice.

Jeno rushed forward to help his friend up, “Careful.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “Dang! What happened to your cheek!”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Long story. Draw me my _Iratze_ rune and I’ll tell you.”

“Easy trade, easy trade.”

* * *

" -- So yeah, then the Mark kid punched me and ran away to the Enchanted Lands.”

“What an emotional roller coaster ride,” Jaemin remarked at the end of Jenos speech, brushing a hand on his parabatais cheek, causing Jeno to shrink away. “How was my rune?”

“Better than ever.” Jeno touched his now healed cheek, grateful for having a parabatai. _If only someone else was my parabatai…_

“No offence, you were kinda a jerk back there,” Jaemin stated, earning a deadpan from Jeno. 

“He was foolish to think that a floating heart was his mother, okay?”

“Yeah, but he was never trained to see through illusions, Jeno. And imagine how it must’ve felt for him, leaning that your entire life is basically a lie.”

Jeno looked down.

“And technically, “ Jaemin continued, “We do have ‘mothers’ and ‘fathers’, it’s just that we lose them the moment we’re born and we become the _children of Angels._ ” He waved his jazz hands around. 

Jeno scrunched his brows. “Don’t say that in front of Taeyong hyung. He’ll literally make you copy pages of the Hunters Codex.” He slipped out one tiny vial from the pocket of his leather jacket, passing them to a frowning Jaemin.

“Sorry I couldn’t get more, but with all that happened today, I had no time to meet my dealer.”

Jaemin accepted the tiny bottle reluctantly. “Jeno, I think you should stop getting potions from this ‘ _dealer_ ’. I know you want me to heal faster, but relying on this…”

“But it’s our only hope. The only suppressor which is _conveniently addictive_ is already taking effect and with you back wound, the poison is going to have an advantage. If we don’t suppress it with this drug —“

“But we have no idea what the source of this is. For what we know, I could’ve been drinking pixie blood for the last few months!”

“As long as it heals.”

Jaemin gave Jeno a pointed look. 

He gave in. “Look, I just don’t want to see you ashamed… I know you dyed your hair pink because you wanted to hide your silver hair, not because you wanted to ‘feel like Taeyong hyung’."

Jaemin looked down on his bed. His fingers began to fiddle with the hem of his blanket. “I never wanted this, you know. This whole poison thing from this stupid demon.”

“Hey,” Jeno took a seat on the bed next to Jaemin. “We’ll find a way to fix it, okay? You’re my _parabatai_ , I can’t —“

“Ewwww Jeno, you’re being all gooey and mushy,” Jaemin teased, causing his _parabatai_ to blush in embarrassment. “Okay, you can leave now.” He waved Jeno away from the bed. “I’m a sick person and I need some rest okay?”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “As you wish. Thanks for the Iratze by the way.”

“Of course, you’re my parabatai.” Jaemin smiled and Jeno returned it, before leaving the room and closing the door shut. 

The pink-haired boys smile drooped immediately when his parabatai left. He popped open the vial and drank the foul smelling potion, shuddering after he did so. Although he doubted its source, the potion definitely worked. He had been taking _Yin Fen_ less frequently and his addiction for it faded.

He brought the bottle to his nose recognised the familiar scent of his parabatai. It was always the same, Jaemin noticed: the minty toothpaste he had Jaemin had shared since they were kids mixed with the cologne Jeno had recently started to use that was honeysuckle scented. 

Jaemin wondered what it’d be like if they never became _parabatai_.

* * *

 

It is typically forbidden by law and The Hunter’s Codex to have any members of a parabatai bond to develop romantic feelings for each other. Songs and stories of a romantic parabatai relationship ending in tragedy have long been written and spread centuries ago, and till this day, the belief has been constantly implemented to the youngest of generations. 

However, besides from symbolic and practical reasons, the real reason of it being forbidden is unknown. 

— the Dairies of U.N Owen

 

 


	6. Skies of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if anyone is really unsure about any terminology that prevents them from reading onwards, please tell me so I can reply to you. Please do not search it up on the internet as you can find spoilers or inaccurate information.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!

▼

_Mountains toppling evermore_

_Into seas without a shore;_

_Seas that restlessly aspire,_

_Surging, unto skies of fire_

▲

* * *

_Hellmist: A type of magical mist produced by the Fae to temporarily enhance their abilities whilst suppressing and draining other magical beings of their energy and/or magic. The more powerful you are, the sooner it will take effect and the harder the impact will be. People with little or no magic are not affected._

 -- Notes taken from the Spiral Labyrinth

* * *

Ten stood outside of the Pandemonium with a wisp of Marks' hair he managed to scavenge from the Nightclub and began to mutter a Chthonian chant under his breath as his senses tried to locate the whereabouts of the newly discovered Hunter.  _He couldn't have gone far_ , Ten thought,  _especially as one who has never received any training._  After the time of the Lapse, a hunters abilities would have been reduced greatly in the Enchanted Lands, making them almost mortal. The weakening of their Nephilim abilities also shows on their Seraph blades, causing their overall fighting ability to decrease, thus making them more appealing to many demons. 

Knitting his brows together in concentration, Ten began to conduct all the magical energy within him to the centre of his forehead. He felt his consciousness slowly slip away to the locations he searched, scenes of different streets, corners appearing in his mind. 

_Nothing._

_Absolutely nothing_.

"You okay there?" Ten leashed his consciousness back to his body, opening his eyes to face Johnny who appeared beside him after closing down his club early-- much to the dismay of many Downworlders.

Ten shook his head, "It seems like that Mark kid is doing better than we expected -- and the hair isn't really working." 

Johnny rose a brow at his Warlock friend, and he inhaled deeply as his eyes began to dart around rapidly, searching for any traces. 

"Smell anything?" Ten looked at Johnny who was awkwardly sniffing around with his head stuck out.

"Almost."

Ten was about to close his eyes again when the tall male beside him suddenly shuddered in alarm. Johnny took a step towards his location before he shivered under the full exposure to the moonlight, causing Ten to look at him worriedly.

"You don't have to force yourself if you're struggling to keep your form," The Warlock looked up, "The moons pretty round today, I'd say."

Johnny rubbed his nose before sniffing again. "It's Full-moon soon, but I can manage -- follow me."

The pair bolted towards a small alleyway and soon found themselves lost again.

 A huge crash came thrashing from the distance, followed by wailing, screaming and shouting. They exchanged curious glances before Ten decided to bolt off to the direction of the noise, Johnny following. 

"I smell faeries. A lot of them."

Ten hissed. "Faeries are never up to anything good, aren't they?"

Johnny suddenly halted in his tracks, squatting down behind the nearest thing he could find, which was a trashcan. Ten followed unwillingly, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"The first day of my new designer clothes and I'm squatting behind a trashcan. Great."

Johnny shushed him, "I can smell a lot of Fae magic."

Ten narrowed his eyes. "Describe it."

"It smells actually quite nice. Like nature."

"Jeez, that helps a lot, doesn't it? -- Just keep moving."

The pair inched forward until Johnny stopped again, this time hiding behind a building. Ten bumped into the man, rubbing his nose in annoyance. Ten was about to open his mouth again to protest before Johnny slapped a hand across his lips, silencing him. 

"Seelie Court." He whispered under his breath. Ten widened his eyes and nudged Johnny, telling him to tell him more. Johnny edged from behind the wall carefully, heightening all his senses to make sure their safety. Ten peeled Johnny's hands off his face before stumbling a little and he leaned onto Johnny, stabilising himself. He felt an invisible force sneak into his body, sealing his magic -- and energy with it. He could physically see the colour drain out of him and he began to recite a list of magic spells commonly used against Warlocks before one finally struck him.

_Hellmist_. Fuck!

Channelling all the magic he had within him to nudge Johnny again, Ten felt a pool of darkness close onto him as he landed in something soft before he was finally blinded with blackness.

* * *

"Ten?  _Ten_?" 

_Shit_! Johnny thought the moment he found the Warlock falling into his arms,  _it must've been the Faerie magic._  He turned around again and saw the Faeries being busy with a white-haired male, tying his limp body up with some vines and they carried him into a golden hoop that hung mid-air —  _a portal to Faerieland_ , Johnny assumed. 

Swinging Ten over his shoulders, Johnny whisked back into his Nightclub, laying the Warlocks body down onto the nearest couch he could find. Mark was the last thing in his mind right now, and his heart ached to see his companion in this state. Tens face was deathly pale -- almost like vampires, Johnny noted bitterly. Without hesitation, Johnny stepped out into the moonlight, bending down as his body merged and changed into a wolf. He gritted at the urge to run off and hunt and howled into the sky with all his might, calling for his pack before turning back into a human again. Not long later, five wolves came bounding towards him as they slowly turned into humans, each shuddering under the moonlight. 

"Where's Changbin and Felix?" Johnny questioned, knowing that normally they'd be the first ones to arrive. He looked at Woojin for a suitable answer, but the boy just shrugged.

"I think they're on a trip in the Red Forest," Jun answered eagerly. Wonwoo beside him nodded in agreement.

Amber gasped and tapped Luna beside her who rose her brows in suspicion.

"Is that Ten on the couch? What happened?"

Johnny looked at their shocked faces sourly and jerked his head towards his club. "Come inside and I'll explain."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Leeteuk called in from the Seoul Institute to check on them.

"Yes, yes, no problem hyung! We're completely fine. Yes, the Lapse was completely smooth, no, nothing happened. I'm sure the noises reported were nothing. You know the Hunter's patrolling --  _always_  so sensitive. We didn't even hear a thing! Jaemin? Oh yes, he's doing fine -- healing better than usual as well ---"

Taeyong huffed out the long breath he held during the call with the Seoul Institute head and looked over at Taeil who too, was relieved as the call ended. 

"Is this really the right idea? I think —"

A loud crash coming from the basement interrupted Taeil.

"It came from my left — " Taeyong paused for a moment before suddenly slapping his lap. 

" _Crap_! The weapons storage!"

_"_ **_JISUNG PARK!_ ** _"_

* * *

_More than a century has passed since the Downworlder - Nephilim Pact has brought an end to the long-raging Shadow War._ _To many, it seemed like a good solution to calm the tension between the two groups, and to many, it was the start of a new era.  
_

_I wonder what the beings would think of their beloved leaders when they find out how they did it?_

\--- the dairies of U.N Owen 


	7. Boundless floods

▼

Bottomless vales and boundless floods, 

And chasms, and caves, and Titan Woods

▲

* * *

_**Runes**. One of the most defining qualities of a Hunter. _

_There are, however, rare cases where a Hunter is incapable to receive any, possibly either due to overwhelming inter-breeding or a weak strain of Angel blood within them. They are looked down upon by other fellow hunters and excluded from the Hunter community. Many of them opt out of the hunter life to become a mortal instead._

_A Nephilim is anyone with a mixture of Angel and Mortal blood within them, thus endowing them special abilities through the application of Angelic Runes._ _But what really makes a Nephilim what it is?_

_What makes one an acceptable, competent Nephilim?_

\-- The Dairies of U.N Owen

* * *

Jisung never felt like he belonged.

Ever since he had tried (key word:  _tried_ ) to receive his first mark and failed to do so, he has been the bullying target of almost every, single, hunter. The fact that he originally didn't have any friends didn't make it better.

_You can't be a hunter if you can't even receive any runes on you!_

_Are you even a hunter?_

_I bet no one would want to be his parabatai._

Jisung swung a fist to the nearest wall as he tried to stop recalling those memories. A weapons rack nearby crashed down, bringing down dozens of blades onto the floor with it.

" _ **JISUNG PARK!**_ " He heard Taeyong hyung yell from above. Sighing, he picked up the blades one by one while mentally noting himself to work on his agility. 

Not like he could be good at it anyway --  _without the runes_.

He placed a hand over his chest where the scar of his first -- and only -- mark resided and looked around the Weapons room. Ever since he was born, he'd stayed here more than he did in his bedroom, training and learning, constantly reflecting and picturing, picturing how great he'd be if he had runes. He would train until it stung to breathe, where he had to sit in the room for 15 minutes before the pain in his legs were bearable for walking.

_Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, train, sleep._

Everyone laughed at his useless efforts, and Jisung sometimes laughed with them, acknowledging the truth in their words.

But sometimes an urge to proving them wrong would burn in his chest, right behind his scar as if to say ' _tell them, tell them that they are wrong. Prove to them that you can be strong, powerful_ ,  _ **competent**_.' He remembered the first time he got this feeling, which was exactly a day after his Marking Ceremony when Brother Micah asked him about his decisions onward.

"Hunter," Jisung remembered his young-self answering. It slipped out of his lips without hesitation, and Brother Micah looked at him blankly for a few moments before nodding his head to finalize the decision.

"A courageous pick," he said in Jisungs mind, "like a true Hunter."

 _Like a true Hunter_. Little Jisung had beamed at the thought of that for months. He'd kept in contact with Brother Micah ever since. Despite the Silent Brothers Initial refusal, they quickly bonded and he became a mentor for him, with the pair communicating through Fire-Messaging and occasionally, telepathy. 

Jisung slipped out a piece of paper from his pocket and began scribbling a message onto it. It was not long before he felt the fabric of his trousers turn cold and it began to stick uncomfortably against his skin. He frowned and turned around, realising that a tile on the floor had shifted from its original spot. Water leaked out from it, quickly forming a small pool.

_Why would there be water under the tile?_

The first that came across Jisungs mind was sewer water and he scrunched his nose, forcing himself to crouch down and investigate.

"Jisung, everything okay?" He heard Jaemin call from his room

"Yeah hyung, I just --- GAck!" A hand suddenly flew out and slapped Jisungs lips shut, followed by a body that climbed out from under the misplaced tile. It was a half-naked boy with green fluffy hair, and Jisung gawped at him, while the boy wriggled his way into the Weapons room. 

_What in the World --_

His Hunter instincts kicked in and Jisungs hands shoved the boys head down, forcing him back into the 'hole' as the boy widened his eyes in shock, laying his other hand onto Jisungs shirt and grasping it with all his might.

"Pl-pl--" the boy dodged Jisungs palm that headed straight for his face, " _Please_!" 

Jisung stopped and stepped back, drawing out a Seraph blade from the nearest stack.

"Hi, I'm Chenle and I'm a Siren! Let's be friends!"

The word ' _friend_ ' sounded very appealing to Jisung, but he remained cautious.

"Not if you don't tell me how you got here."

"Hmm..." Chenle jerked his head to the side, "I was swimming towards Sungwoon hyungs house for food when I wandered into a cave -- it was really pretty! The stones in there would normally be pearl white, but it glowed red that night, probably because of the Lapse --"

Jisung was starting to grow impatient.

_"Get to the point."_

"And then I swam upwards and bumped into something hard. I thought it was the roof of the cave but the ceiling moved and I saw light coming out. So I pushed it with my hands and bam! Here I am."

* * *

After finding Chenle's story somewhat believable, the pair quickly became friends, exchanging knowledge from both Worlds with each other. Chenle even gifted him a Faerie ring which gave the pair the ability to communicate telepathically with each other, even in different worlds. They agreed to meet at the same time in the weapons room three days later before Chenle left.

Feeling slightly dazed from the bizarre experience, Jisung took out his piece of paper from his pocket again and began to tell Brother Micah of his new friend...

* * *

_**The Silent Brothers**  are a powerful group of males who serve as archivists and medics of the Nephilim. They also perform many ceremonies to mark an important stage of a Hunter's life, such as the Marking Ceremony in which a Hunter receives their first mark, or a parabatai ceremony, where they test the truth and strength of the to-be parabatias' friendship. To strengthen their minds, they have taken upon themselves the most powerful of known to Hunters. They are feared and respected among the Nephilim. They reside in the Silent City, away from the rest of their kind._

_Upon the ceremony to become a Silent Brother from a normal Hunter, the individual must endure the transformation of extremely powerful runes found in deeper parts of The Rune Book, hidden from normal Hunters. As the runes are very powerful, they overwrite all previous runes on the individual._

_In exchange for their power over normal Hunters and immortality, the Silent Brothers give up some of their humanity. The eyes and lips of the Brothers are sewn shut. They may also have scars all over them from the transformation of more powerful runes. They do not sleep, eat, nor do they cast shadows and leave footprints when walking. They communicate by telepathy, and they communicate with Nephilim only._

_The female counterpart to the Silent Brothers are the Iron Sisters._

\-- Notes from the Silent City 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faeries are the only ones who are able to cross both worlds as they have a mixture of demon and angel blood. But a lot of them don't because they prefer to live in Faerieland, their hometown, being a species that prefers isolation from others.


	8. ...

My ink is my blade, my pen the hilt.

But I am drowning as the light above me slowly closes, my fingers slipping away into this tangled darkness.


	9. Spirits on The Wing

▼

O’er the strange woods—o’er the sea—

Over spirits on the wing—

Over every drowsy thing—

▲

* * *

The Lapse was established after the end of the Shadow War through the Downworlder-Nephilim Pact. It successfully split the World into two, only permitting them to re-link in specific places every three days for the socialisation between the species.

But the executors were all mortal to some extent, their minds not perfect. Little did they know about an unsealed portal in the depths of the Great Siren Ocean that will soon lead to their potential downfall.

\-- The Dairies of U.N Owen

* * *

Ever since they settled down in the park, Haechan has been crying.

Mark could only pat his back awkwardly whilst holding tears back himself as he replayed the last moments of his 'mother' in his head, etching the memory further into his mind. He found himself fumbling in his own bag for his phone and the earbuds.

"What is that?" Haechans eyes were red and puffy from crying. Mark felt his heart swell a bit.

"It's a phone," he explained, "in the Mortal World, we use it for almost everything, like communication, entertainment, paying..."

Haechan poked the metal casing of the phone softly, "Oh," he paused, "in the Enchanted Lands, we just use magic."

Mark put in one of his earbuds and offered Haechan the other one. He accepted it hesitantly and plugged it into his ear.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_   
_Buy all of the things I never had_   
_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_   
_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_   
_Oh every time I close my eyes_   
_I see my name in shining lights, yeah_   
_A different city every night_   
_Oh, I, I swear the world better prepare_   
_For when I'm a billionaire..._

A soft gust of wind blew through as the boys listened to the song in the silence of the night.

All was good, Mark thought.  _All was good_.

* * *

He thought someone was calling him in his dream.

 _Mark_!  _Mark_!

" _Mark_!"  Marks eyes flashed open, expecting to see a sky spotted with twinkles. Instead, he was met with a black ceiling with an excessively decorated golden chandelier draping down, casting a huge shadow of him and Haechan against each other on the wall. 

_Against each other?_

He twisted his head around and saw his and Haechans hands bounded together with a metal chain. He saw Haechans fingers move in specific patterns and he was about to ask him when hammering footsteps suddenly came towards their room. Haechans fingers stilled.

A drowsy looking man entered their room and Mark sensed Haechan behind him tense. Mark quickly centred all his energy around his eyes as he did at the nightclub.

 _Vampire_.

As if to prove him right, the man opened his mouth into a malicious grin and licked his fangs, taking a loving look between the two as he chose his next meal. Mark felt himself involuntarily shiver. 

" _Bleughh_!!" The vampire said. 

In a flash, he found the man next to him, his fangs outstretched in excitement as his eyes sparkled in glee at the sight of Mark. Pushing his feet against the floor, Mark sent him and Haechan flying backwards to the door of the room. Behind him, Haechan's arms shook violently whilst the vampire snarled in fury, preparing himself for a second attack. Suddenly the chain behind him felt a lot lighter and larger. 

"Run!" Haechan was already standing up beside him, shaking off the chains.  _He expanded them_ , Mark thought, realizing the purpose of his hand gestures.

However, Mark felt sharp nails dig into his shoulders as he was dragged back into a persons chest. Haechan dashed back, his hands outstretched with a purple ball of light before the vampire waved a cloud of familiar dust at him out of his pocket and Mark recognized the smell instantly.  _Hellmist_. Haechan tumbled down onto his knees coughing, and realization dawned on Mark as he knew he was on his own now. He felt a sharp prick at the sides of his neck and he closed his eyes, welcoming his death...

Without warning, he was sent flying across the room and Mark looked back in shock as the vampire suddenly burst into flames. He screamed and wailed as the fire swallowed him and Mark stared in horror --

He whipped around to Haechan, "You did  _that_?"

The boys' eyes widened, "That's motherfucking  _Heavenly Fire!_  I can't do that. What did  _you_  do?"

Mark looked back and noticed that the fire had a golden hue around it and that it only burned on the vampire. The floor around looked completely normal; not a thing around was slightly scorched. 

The flames shrouded the vampire as steam came off from him before he finally dissolved, forming a pile of water on the floor. 

" _Shit_ ," Haechan exclaimed, " _What did you do_?"

Mark had the same question as well.

* * *

The Japanese man sat in his cell, carving the fourth mark onto the wall as he struggled to resist the tray of food place in front of him.   
  
4 days in prison; 4 days without food; 4 days without outside communication; 4 days with his parabatai dead.

 _Dead_.  
  
Nakamoto Yuta had never felt so much hatred towards a specific species before. But the fae killed his parabatai, his friends and he was now trapped in this stupid cell in Faerieland and it has been 4 days and the Osaka institute still hasn't sent anyone to rescue him here and he is now all alone in this stupid Faerieland, with --

"Would you rather starve yourself to death, Nakamoto?" A fae guard tilted his head as he looked at the untouched tray of food.

"Fuck off."

"Would you rather starve yourself to death knowing that your friends, you parabatai have placed their hopes on you, Nakamoto?"

Yuta's chest burned at the mention of them. 

Sana. 

Momo.

 _Hansol_.

"Listen, I know you and your petty little tricks. Once I take a bite of the food, I will be forever trapped here until you decide to let me go,  _which is worse than death_." 

The faerie grinned in content at his answer before nodding towards a man out of Yuta's vision. Yuta looked down and paid no attention.

"Your Royal Highness," He heard the fae guard say before his footsteps trailed off.  _Your Royal Highness?_

Yuta bent his head around in curiosity, finding himself facing the heir to the Faerie crown,  _Prince Dong Sicheng_. 

And so, Yuta spat at him. 

* * *

Hunters say that they are the most human out of all the species, constantly experiencing raw emotions through battle, death and war.

But how does one be human if they do not even have a chance to experience one of the most fundamental emotions -- familial love?

\-- The Dairies of U.N Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite ships   
> Also, school started so there will be a lot fewer updates from now on, but I will try to update at least twice a week  
> Thank you for reading my story!


	10. ...

_He was always the brightest, the best of his generation_ _._ _He had a whole life planned ahead of him --  a successful life of a Hunter._

 _So in the_   _end_ _,_ _everyone wanted to be his follower, but nobody wanted to be his friend._


	11. A Labyrinth of Light

▼

And buries them up quite

In a labyrinth of light— 

▲

* * *

The Fair Folk are a relatively isolated species, being creatures of pride themselves and always residing in Faerieland, breeding with outsiders is an automatic no. However, due to extensive interbreeding, the fae qualities and magic ability will fade sometimes as soon as the second fae child. To not risk the weakening of family lines, they are commonly replaced by mortal children stolen from families at night and the babies are brought up as Faeries. A name for these babies is  _Changelings_. Over time, the Changeling will develop fae-like qualities until they completely 'go-native', adding strong and fresh blood to the family. 

\-- Notes from the Institute of Seoul 

* * *

"Hands up, don't move, drop all your weapons!" Two vampires swung the door open. Syringes and medical equipment danged off their arms, fingers and cloaks and Marks' hands shot up instantly.

"What the hell?" Haechan gawped behind him. 

One of them frowned at Haechan. He had sharper features than the other one. 

"Watch your profanity, child! And we're here for disease raids."

"Disease?" Haechan frowned.

Again, the same vampire grunted. "Millenials being clueless as ever!" He threw his arms in the air in exasperation and the other one patted his shoulder, calming his friend down gently as he strode towards them with a more warming smile.

Mark noticed he had nice dimples.

"Sorry for my boyfriend, he's a bit cranky these days," he had a deep silky voice, and his features more smooth as well. "as we were saying, there is a disease going on in the vampire community. It makes the vampire incapable of controlling their thirst and the result usually ends --" he grimaced, "well, bad."

Haechan and Mark exchanged glances, raising their brows as they both recalled the previous vampire's behaviour. The vampire was definitely thirsty for sure, but how will they be sure if he actually has the disease or was just mega thirsty?

"Anywho, " the first vampire cleared his throat, "where the vampire of this household? Because for sure you're a warlock," he nodded at Haechan, "and you...? A faerie?"

Haechan answered for him. "He's a Warlock as well, missing belly button, y'know? Not a very obvious mark. And the vampire, oh, he ran away." 

The lie slid surprisingly smoothy. "Ok, I don't know what you kids are doing here but you better get home to your parents before the werewolves start turning --" he checked a pocket watch that he fished out from his cloak, " which is soon."

Mark came to a sudden realization that this was already his second day after the 'NightClub incident' happened.  _It has certainly felt longer_ , he thought sadly. He imagined what life would be like if he hadn't gotten annoyed with the feeling and jumped off the balcony. Would he be in high school right now with his bandmates, continuing to live his life as a  _lie_? As much as he hated calling it that, it was the truth and Mark did feel like a part of him belong with this new world. He accepted many things more easily than he should, and now in a short span of almost-2 days, he's witnessed almost every race of Downworlders, experienced the Lapse and was bitten by a vampire. 

Marks' heart jolted. He  _did_  feel a thin trace of blood being sucked away by the vampire before he burned...  _should I ask the vampires about it_?

But when he looked up, the vampires were already gone. 

* * *

The prince dodged his ball of spit with an annoying grace to his steps, Yuta noticed. He had heard many whispers of his beauty before, but he had not realized the validity of the hushed conversations until now when he stared into the prince's gentle features, starkly different from that of his mums and his brothers. If Yuta judged him purely by his face, the thought of him being the son of and the first heir to the Queen would have never dared to cross his mind.

Looks way too soft to become a future King. Even his younger brother looks more lethal than him. 

The prince stared at Yuta and quirked his head to the side. During his time here, Yuta had found that this was a signature move of the Fae, and he hated it. It was like they were judging you and watching you as if you are their new pet through some bars. 

"What do you want from me?" It was better to ask the Fae direct questions like this. You'd have a higher chance for a direct answer in return. The prince blinked at him and crouched down to his level. Yuta pushed himself backwards alarmingly. 

"What --"

The fae prince placed a finger over his lips. He extended out a hand towards Yuta with a plate of 6 Takoyakis that he had made with his magic and placed them gently on the floor in front of him. 

_Fuck_! Yuta felt his lips begin to water instantly.

"I won't eat this," he stated through his hunger. 

The prince shook his head. "This isn't fae food."

 Yuta glared at him but his heart skipped a beat.  _Faeries couldn't lie_ , he told himself,  _but they do tend to twist their words._

The prince sighed and rose up, leaving Yuta alone with his Takoyakis again. 

_Fuck it._

Yuta shut his eyes and reached for the first ball. 

It tasted just as he remembered; Yuta knew instantly that these were Osaka Takoyakis --  _the best._ He chewed slowly, savouring each burst of flavour he got as it slowly melted on his tongue in bliss. 

And then he felt something dry, unflavoured, and not-Takoyaki. He spat it out.

It was a piece of paper with a single letter. 

_H_

Yuta frowned and reached for the next ball, splitting it in half.

_L_

He pulled the plate towards him and did the same to the rest.

_H L M E P E_

_**H E L P   M E** _

* * *

The purpose of the Hunters was to protect humans and Downworlders from demons. But now that the Lapse has almost completely separated the Demons from Hunters, have the Hunters lost their purpose?

\-- The Dairies of U.N Owen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Takoyakis were actually inspired by the Inkigayo sandwiches


	12. ...

I have only ever loved three men in my life, all of whom were my brothers. 

Two died together, fighting as their lives burned away from them. 

One died alone, and I watched his body wither away in flames. 

I can still recall memories of the first two, and I do so every time when I visit their tombs in the City of Ashes. 

But I cannot very much for the latter. And when I begin to search for his name in the City, I find that there are merely any pieces of him left in my memories. It had pained me greatly so, as I cannot even remember such a brothers name only after a few decades, and visit his sepulchre -- as his ashes were long devoured by the fire.

I can only assume that death has finally put an end to his pain, but it does not place content in me for thinking so --  _for immortality has lengthened mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *City of Ashes: Where the ashes of dead Hunters are stored after their bodies are burnt away in a Burial Ceremony


	13. With the Tempests

▼

 the morning they arise,

And their moony covering

Is soaring in the skies,

With the tempests as they toss,

Like—almost any thing—

Or a yellow Albatross. 

▲

* * *

 

 _Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers_  -- these words used to hold meaning. 

But ever since the Mortal War brought an end to families, they have been used as a common noun between Hunters, acting but as a false sense of unity. 

\-- U.N Owen 

* * *

A first aid kit, a charmed map, a magical water bottle, a dagger and some packs of snacks. Kun's packs were definitely a huge plus to their journey. 

Mark and Haechan chomped down what they could in a few minutes -- including Marks apple and his Sprite, which Haechan found weird but addictive. 

("Is this some kind of medicine?" "It's just a normal drink." "Oh, fuck! Give me more!")

Over these few hours, Mark had discovered they were quite the pair, despite being complete opposites. For instance...

Now.

"We should set off today so we know we can get there in time!"

"Are you stupid?" Haechan snatched the map over, "It's a full moon tonight! Full moon. AKA Werewolves!"

"I just want to go home!" 

Haechan sighed in defeat. "Okay -- but if we do get into any danger, know that I will not hesitate to leave you."

Mark didn't care. All he wanted was to go home. 

* * *

"I thought you said you wouldn't hesitate to leave me!" Mark smiled groggily in Haechan's arms, earning a glare from the latter. 

A large wolf now sat beside them, although Mark thought he reminded him more of a dog, especially with his wagging tail. They were attacked by a demon when they were heading towards the Pandemonium. The werewolf had suddenly jumped out from nowhere, defending the two and eventually fending off the demon. But they demon had clawed at Mark, leaving a large cut on his arm as black goo oozed out of it, reeking of rotting corpses. 

"I  _thought_ ," Haechan hissed as he pulled out the first-aid kit, "But at the same time, I wasn't ready to commit second-hand murder by just leaving you here to die." 

Mark felt his chest grow heavy with each passing breath. "I don't think bandaids and cotton buds are going to work." He gestured to Haechan who was now pulling out a bandage.

The warlock sighed and pulled out a vial he had in his pocket, shoving it towards Marks' mouth.

"Drink it."

Mark scrunched his nose. "Not unless you tell me what that is -- and why you have it."

"It's just this medicine I made, okay? Honestly, I got lines of people waiting to buy this from me, and you're refusing to drink it when I'm offering to you for free?" The wolf beside howled in agreement. 

Mark opened his mouth unwillingly as Haechan poured it into his mouth. 

There was a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach as he felt the wound begin to seal itself magically. The pain was gone in a flash, leaving no trace of the wound but a tiny pink mark. The wolf happily nuzzled itself against Marks' cheek a gave a few cheerful barks before licking his face. 

"Woah Woah Woah..." Mark shrunk away from the overly affectionate creature, looking up at Haechan, "You didn't answer my question yet."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I save your life and this is your response?"

Mark looked at him expectantly.

"I trade medicine with this Hunter, okay? I was on my way to trade with him the other day but then I met you and I sorta got ... distracted."

 _Hunter_? Marks' ears perked up. "Who?"

Haechan shrugged. "I don't know? He has black hair though. He's apparently getting it for his best friend -- probably soon to be boyfriend from the way he spoke about his  _friend_." 

_...Jeno?_

_Nope, no way he could even learn to like someone._

The wolf suddenly whimpered and Haechan looked up, realising that it was almost day time.

"Crap! It's gonna change!"

As if on cue, the werewolf slowly curled up into a ball as it yelped quietly. It's fur began to shrink and twist as the grey skin slowly began to turn normal and its form began to take the shape of a grown man. Mark and Haechan watched in awe as a tall boy about their age now lay on the floor, with dark marks hatched cross his skin. 

Haechan sucked in a breath. 

"Shit, he must've swallowed some demon blood."

"And?" Mark glanced worriedly at the unconscious boy. 

Haechan whipped around to Mark, "And it's toxic! Did you not learn --" he paused, "oh fuck, nevermind." 

"Can we use the vial thing then?" 

Haechan shook his head. "I made the potion so it's specifically for Hunters," he pressed a finger between his temples, "But I do know someone who can heal him, but..."

"But...?" Mark did not want to commit second-hand murder.

"They might reject us."

"Who are they?"

Haechan crouched down to the boy on the floor, running a finger on his black rashes. 

"They're one of you. The Silent Brothers."

* * *

Sneaking out of the Faerie dungeons were surprisingly easy, and the Faerie prince proved to be much more useful than just being a pretty boy. 

The pair trudged through the woods with Sicheng's magic that blended them into the environment, practically making them invisible. 

"Hours ago, I would have never imagined escaping with the Faerie prince, but here I am..."

A hint of pink crept up the prince's pointy ears as he continued padding through the branches.

Yuta found it kind of cute.

He mentally slapped himself.

"You know, I like you much better than your mum."

_By the angles Nakamoto Yuta, this is not how you flirt!_

The prince in front of him suddenly paused; the pink hue around his ears was completely gone. 

" _Please_... Please don't say that."

Yuta sensed there was something more to that, but he decided to not push it more. 

They continued to walk in silence till they reached a beach, and Sicheng continued to walk until the sea water was at Yutas ankles.

"Wait!" 

The prince halted. Yuta took out his Steele* that the prince returned to him not long ago and carved the under-water breathing rune onto his skin.

He winked at Sicheng. "All done"

The prince nodded, diving head into the sea. Yuta followed, and the two continued to swim for another ten minutes before they reached a cave buried between the depths of seaweed. It was a cave coated with stones that reminded him of the moon, Yuta thought.

"Pearl stones." Sicheng marvelled. His sculpted frame looked more surreal under the soft white glow of the stones. Taking a deep breath, the boy pushed his feet against the walls of the cave and sent himself upwards towards the roof of the cave.

Yuta shot out a hand to pull him back before Sichengs head disappeared in a crack between the stones. Blinding white light leaked out of the crack before Sichengs legs followed too, leaving Yuta on his own. 

Shutting his eyes, the Hunter swam upwards, and suddenly found himself on the surface of the earth before he was pulled upwards by the prince.

He opened his eyes and found himself in an oddly familiar place.

* * *

It was day 2 after Chenle visited Jisung. As usual, he was training himself in the weapons room, this time with some crossbows.

Ruffling came behind him and Jisung spun around, expecting to find Chenle.

Instead, he was faced with two grown men.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Steeles - A vital tool used by the Nephilim to apply runes


	14. A Lonely Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make it clear that although there are similarities between the setting of this book and the Shadow World, it is not the Shadow World Setting. I've been trying to make this clear through making Shadowhunter to Hunter, Stele to Steele and also the parabatai bond you are about to see below.

▼

That holy dream—that holy dream, 

While all the world were chiding, 

Hath cheered me as a lovely beam 

A lonely spirit guiding. 

▲

 

* * *

Parabatai bonds are normally formed only once in a lifetime. 

However if one loses their parabatai unwillingly, normally through death or the becoming of a Silent Brother/Iron Sister within 10 years of their bond, the Angel grants them a second chance to form a bond with another Hunter that has never bonded.

But how will the Angles ever know if it was against the Hunters will? 

What are their standards for unwillingness?

\-- The Diaries of U.N Owen

* * *

The door behind the boy burst open and another boy with staggering pink hair dashed in with full gear. With a flick of his arm, two knives flew out, brushing the tips of Yuta and Sichengs ears before they both felt a sharp burst of pain and a warm trickle. 

Prying Sicheng back, Yuta grabbed a seraph blade from the nearest rack and pointed it at the Hunters. In response, the pink haired boy pulled out the crossbow he hung behind him whilst the slightly skinnier one fumbled to draw out the sword from its hilt that hung on his belt. 

Yuta felt a small tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder at the prince.

"I don't feel so well..." 

_Now was definitely not the ideal timing..._

"Don't faint!" Yuta pleaded.

Sicheng fainted.

Yuta swallowed down a groan as he watched the slumped body on the floor. 

"It's 2 on 1." The pink haired boy said. Along with the other boy, they closed in slowly. 

Yuta was sure that he was able to beat them both, as they looked slightly slimmer than an average Hunter.  Especially when one of them looked... unmarked. His hands tightened around the handle of the blade and steadied himself. 

"What's going on here?" Two Hunters appeared at the door. Yuta's eyes instantly flew to the red-heads as he searched through his mind in a sense of deja vu.

Something in the back of his head clicked. 

"Lee Taeyong?" He vividly remembered this face from his exchange program years ago with the Seoul Institute. 

The red-head was obviously taken aback. He lowered his weapon (much to Yutas relief) and squinted at him. 

"Yuta? From the Osaka Institute?"

Yuta almost leapt in joy if it weren't for the confused stares of the teens around him. He and Taeyong had been training partners years ago for both being the top Hunters of their age. They were practically inseparable at the time, and Yuta remembered everyone thinking that they would become parabatai. 

"Taeyong hyung? There's a person on the floor." The second boy who came in suddenly said -- which reminded Yuta as well. 

That the first prince of Faerie literally just fainted onto the floor.

 _Fuck_! He'd probably be slaughtered so many times if the Faeries found out.

Taeyong peered over and widened his eyes. He seemed to be the only one who recognised Sicheng.

"Yuta... is that...?" He gulped.

Yuta could only turn around at stare at Sicheng. "Yeah... _Whoops_." He crouched down and scooped up the princelings limp body. He found it surprisingly light. 

Taeyong sucked in a breath, "You can tell me what happened later. But first, let's get the Faerie prince sorted, shall we?" 

* * *

 _The Faerie prince?_  That struck Jaemin hard like a bombshell.

He looked down to the medallion that hung loosely under his shirt, concealed by the black clothes he wore; his hands automatically flew to the spot. He felt Jenos eyes on him like it always was whenever Jaemin touched the medallion. Despite the fact that Jeno was the only one who knew, Jaemin still felt conscious about his action under his piercing gaze. He knew about his  _parabatai's_  view towards family -- he detested it. He'd hoped that one day it would lessen, but judging from his attitude to the newcomer a few days ago, Jaemin doubted it. 

The general concept of a family had generally faded over the decades, but its effects still loom over the ones who had especially recognisable marks. Jeno came from a notorious family identified by their moon-shaped eyes whenever they smiled -- and it had shrouded Jeno in whispers the instant he was born. He refrained from smiling; worked hard to become a justified, respected Hunter today. But he knew there would always be shadows of his ugly family history trailing him. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, dreamed of having a family. When he first heard the story of his parents' attack, he had cried so much to the point where he couldn't even breathe through the sobs that forced their way out of his throat. Every other child made fun of him and his hauntingly light hair when he did, but it had only made Jaemin more determined to find his parents. He wanted to thank his mother for giving birth to him even after the Greater demon had poisoned her, and he marvelled at how his father stood his ground in front of the Greater Demon as he battled for time to bring Jaemin here. They had both died, of course, but his mother left one clue for him -- the medallion. From distance, the medallion looked plain and normal, but Jaemin knew it wasn't. The circular medal that hung down the chain acted as a clasp for a minuscule scroll that Jaemin had only opened once. There was a simple sentence written on it in old Fae and after years of research, he could only decipher the words 'portal' and 'worlds' -- but the message was clear enough. The Medallion -- if activated in the correct way -- could be used as a portal between the Mortal World and Faerieland. It also meant that in some way or another, his family could have been deeply connected with the Fae, as the Fae are a species that would normally shun outsiders.

Jaemins eyes darted to the Prince's body that was now being carried out of the room; he brushed his thumb over his shirt where the medallion lay. 

For now, the prince was his only hope.

* * *

"Greater Demons" have some aspects in common: human-level intelligence, personalities, and names. They are considered the upper class in the demonic hierarchy. The greatest of Greater Demons were originally who fell from Heaven.

They cannot be permanently destroyed with an angelic weapon. The most it can do is destroy their physical forms, which then would make them shatter into their ethereal forms as they hide between the voids of the worlds, taking centuries to rebuild. 

There is only one known group of Hunters who have managed to destruct the physical embodiment of a Greater Demon with angelic weapons and runes in Hunter History. 

\-- Notes from the Seoul Institute 


	15. Midnight Mists

▼

When midnight mists are creeping,

And all the land is sleeping,

Around me tread the mighty dead,

And slowly pass away.

▲

* * *

Each city has an Institute which acts as a base for all Hunters of the area. The Institute is normally a large, ancient building, but it is concealed under mortal eyes with the Illusion. However, due to the Lapse, portal-institutes have been built around the city to act as portals easily accessed by the Nephilim during the Lapse. They do not require the Illusion, as the portals only appear during the 13th hour. They also act as smaller bases around the city for Nephilim if they do not wish to stay in the main institute, but compared to main institutes, portal-institutes have significantly fewer resources compared to the main one and lacks a proper infirmary. All portal-institutes have some emergency, one use port-keys that teleport anyone Nephilim in them to the main Institute.

Each portal-institute has an institute head who is under the head of the main institute of that city.

\-- Notes from the Seoul Institute

* * *

Taeyong felt like he really needed some alone time with a cup of coffee. 

As he watched the clock on the wall, its ticks grew, resonating in his ears and the past events of the few days began to flow into his mind, filling him with stress. He hunched his shoulders against the ice cold walls of the tiny infirmary they'd built under the cafe (which they got permission from the Seoul Institute to do so because of Jaemins illness) and brushed his hands over the handle of the shortsword he constantly kept tucked in at the side of his trousers. His mentor Yunho had gifted Joyeuse to him as a symbol of encouragement before setting off to Seraph Island, hidden between the borders of Canada and America, to 'heighten his abilities to a brand new level'. The sword Joyeuse has a simple and bare blade for efficiency, the only adornment being the quote ' _I am Joyeuse, of the same steel and temper as Excalibur and Durendal.'_ thatrandown its side. Taeyong remembered how shocked he was when he was offered the blade, for it has been rumoured to once belong to Charlemagne and was one of the finest works of Wayland the Smith -- the first ever Nephilim weapons maker dated before the birth of the Iron Sisters. Upon departure, Yunho had wished Taeyong to continue the swords history and Taeyong had agreed eagerly, promising his mentor with over-flowing hope and naivety that spilt out of his young self.

But with the more than special cases of Jaemin and Jisung, Taeyong found it hard to ignore the scornful and mocking sneers from his fellow Hunters as they watched the past 'Star of the generation' Hunter slowly reach his downfall in glee. The Mark situation and the sudden appearance of Yuta and the Faerie Prince certainly did not help either, and Taeyong found himself beginning to grow tired of constantly concealing the state of the portal-institute to Leeteuk, his head of Institute. 

"Urgh! I swear, brother Micah would always respond to my fire messages!" Jisung whipped out another piece of paper from his pocket and proceeded to scribble  _another_  fire-message rune onto the paper before Taeil reached out a hand to stop him. 

Taeyong thanked Taeil mentally. "Jisung, I know you like Brother Micah very much, but I think it's best if we don't spam him with fire-messages."

Jisung puffed his cheeks and stopped in the middle of his rune. "Yeah but, he's my fr --" he swallowed.

" _Fine_. I'm going to find Jaemin hyung."

The door was swung shut with an effortless flick of his arm. The chandelier that hung in the ceiling trembled, making Yuta finally look up for the first time since tending the Prince. 

"Dang," he rose his brows, impressed, "If that kid had runes, he'd definitely be one of the tops in the World." 

"Hmm," Taeyong replied nonchalantly, "Say Yuta, do you think the portal was left out by accident?"

Yuta paused his actions for a second. "I... No. I don't think so." He pursed his lips. "Hansol discovered something about The Lapse, but no one believed him, since, you know --"

Taeyong nodded. He remembered Hansol when he came to the Seoul Institute. Hansol was was oddly quiet and didn't seem to be well-liked by many people when they had met. Taeyong soon found out that he had Seer-like abilities from other Hunters that made him go into a trance whenever he saw something.

"So you, Momo and Sana decided to go with him to Faerieland?"

"Yeah." 

"It didn't turn out very well," Yuta added weakly. 

"I'm sorry."

Yuta padded towards Taeyong, his eyes cast down. He leaned against the wall. "They didn't even get a funeral. No one will probably even remember them."

"Then make them." Yuta looked at Taeyong; confusion clouded his eyes.

"The Queen wouldn't have sent the Seelie guards to kill you with no reason. The faerie prince wouldn't have asked you for help with no reason. Whatever Hansol discovered, it must have been something important, and I think there will be a lot more things for us to uncover. If the Hunter government don't believe us, we will make them with harsh, real facts."

Taeyong had a feeling that he might have a chance to continue the legacy for Joyeuse. 

* * *

"Hyung, I know you love your brother very much -- but Kim Jungwoo is dead."

Doyoung ripped off his cherished cloak and tossed it aside in his living room. "Look, as long as we continue this investigation, we will find him."

Jaehyun pinched his temples. "I don't see how a weird vampire disease links to the death of a Hunter." 

"Well I do, and anything we find now is a potential clue." Doyoung threw himself onto a nearby couch. "Jungwoo is still out there."

"But his name was in the casualty list; his death was confirmed by the Hunter Government! He was killed --"

" _Shut UP!_ " Doyoung rose from his seat. "He is my brother and you will not dare speak ill of him." Doyoungs cheeks flashed white. "Know your position, Jung. Even if I treat you as a friend, know that you are, and will continue to be my blood slave."

Jaehyun stared at Doyoung incredulously. His face flushed red and he scrunched up his fists, suppressing the boiling anger that ran through his veins. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Have your way,  _master_." He whirled around on his heels and headed straight out of the door.

Doyoung grew nervous. "Don't come crawling back to me when you can't control your thirst!"

Jaehyun didn't even bother to look back. 

" **Likewise**!"

* * *

Very few Hunters possess special abilities due to a slight reaction when their angelic blood reacts with their mortal blood. These special Hunters should have been shrouded in glory, praised by their fellows. But instead, they are most often feared by everyone, shunned from their community. The death of another boy has proved this so, again by the distrust of his own kind.

Hunters say that they are the most humane out of all the species, and I often wonder if we are.

But I can, without doubt, agree that the Hunters are the most human-like species -- for fearing and loathing someone of our kind more powerful is most definitely a very mortal thought. 

\-- U.N Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who don't remember, the people that appeared in front of Mark and Haechan after Mark accidentally killed the vampire were Doyoung and Jaehyun.


	16. ...

A strength is a gift, a uniqueness that makes you outshine the others.

Uniqueness is a curse, one that separates you from society.

Therefore a strength is a curse -- and that was what my young self struggled with constantly before the government decided to make the decision for me. 


	17. ...

The end of the Mortal War wasn't the start to peace. It was the beginning of the exact opposite.


	18. Once a fair and stately palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys -- I know it's been a while since I updated but lately my schedule has been cramped with all kinds of essays and assessments and I'm really trying my best...
> 
> And apologies if this chapter is blander than the normal ones, but this is important so that it can blend the last chapter smoothly into the upcoming one
> 
> Thank you again for reading my story!!

▼

In the greenest of our valleys 

By good angels tenanted,

Once a fair and stately palace- 

Radiant palace- reared its head. 

▲

* * *

 **Heavenly fire**  is the divine fire of Heaven and the power that runs through the veins of angels. A slight amount of Heavenly Fire exists within all Nephilim weapons, thus being more effective against demons. 

Weapons of Heaven, one of them being the sword  _Glorious_ , also carry heavenly fire within them. Using the weapon on a person will imbue them with heavenly fire as well, which ultimately burns any form of evil found in him/her; if the person is more evil than good, then it will also burn the life from him/her.

\-- Notes from the Shanghai Institute 

* * *

The prince's eyelids fluttered open as dusk finally set in Seoul. Yuta felt himself immediately straighten from his previous slouch and he rushed to the side of the bed, crouching down on his knees so that his eyes were at the same level as the princes.

"Where --" The prince barely croaked before his words were overcome by a coughing fit. Yuta pulled him up so he was sitting on the bed before charging out of the room to fetch a mug of water. 

By the time he'd returned, he found the prince out of his bed, curled in a corner of the room as he stared at Yuta nervously. 

Yuta softened his voice. "Hey, we're here. It's okay."

The prince's shoulders relaxed, but he held his wary gaze. 

"Okay?"

Yuta handed him the mug, and the prince awkwardly hooked three fingers around the hoop before pressing it against his chest, enveloping its warmth. 

"Okay." The prince nodded and smiled. He reminded Yuta weirdly of a chick. 

A shuffle was heard behind Yuta before he looked behind his shoulders to see who the intruder was. The prince beside him visibly tensed, hurriedly placing his mug on the side. 

"Why is he out of his bed?" Taeyong poked his head through the door before making his way in. He had changed out of his gear, now presenting himself in a more casual set of clothes. He quirked his head to the side, swinging the delicate earrings dangling to the side with him. The prince seemed to be frightened at the sudden clatter of his earrings and flinched, pressing himself more against the walls. 

"Hey, it's okay," Yuta placed a hand on top of the prince's hand, "he's good, so you can trust him."

The prince relaxed and bobbed his head. "Back when I was in faerieland, the queen used to train me. She would make me sleep on the softest beds with a single pea underneath. And every morning, she would force me to locate it without actually looking under the mattress. "

"Like the princess and the pea?"

Sicheng nodded at Taeyong. "And if I could not find it, the queen would scold me. She said nasty things about -- She said nasty things... But I got used to it."

"Is that why you wanted to escape?"

A hint of panic flickered across the prince's face.

"Partly."

"Why would she test you with that?" Yuta knew Taeyong was pressing too much by this point, but he didn't stop him. He too wanted to know about the secrets the prince had been hiding. 

The prince's face hardened.

"I cannot say."

An awkward pause.

Taeyong dropped his gaze and sighed in defeat.

"I won't press it more, but know that you would one day have to tell us." The prince relaxed but nevertheless grimaced, much to Yutas dismay. "For now, we can't let people finding out about you, especially when the lapse is in another 2 hours. Either you come up with a name, or we come up with a name for you."

"I -- I do not know much about mortal names."

"Then we will --"

" _No_!" Taeyong rose a brow at Yuta who had interrupted. To be honest, Yuta didn't even know why he interrupted his friend. He just felt like Sicheng deserved to chose his own name after all he had experienced. The two hunters turned their heads towards the prince who stared back blankly.

"Winwin."

"That's not --" Yuta recalled how he had used the term 'a win-win situation' in their conversation. The prince must have mistaken it as a name.

"You said I could choose my own name, and I shall. Winwin would be fitting."

Yuta looked at Taeyong for help. The red-head looked back for a few seconds and finally shrugged his shoulders. 

"Fine by me."

* * *

As usual, they chose to separate themselves in the more tuned down café -- Paramount.

" _Where_ , in the name of the angels, is Mark?"  

Taeyong slumped down in his chair and sighed in irritation. His hand had unconsciously made its way to the hilt of Joyeuse and began to pick on it -- a habit he earned since childhood. It was already 20 minutes into the Lapse, but the boy showed no signs of turning up. He'd also heard from Johnny 10 minutes ago that Ten had fainted before they could even reach Mark, and the warlock was still in a state of weakness.

"Hellmist released by the Seelie Court," Johnny had said to Taeyong. He recognized the powder as something the Fair folk had created to weaken their arch enemies, and if it had come from royalty, more than one pinch would have detrimental effects. Ten was lucky. 

"Why?" Hellmist was hard to produce and only used under carefully considered instances. 

"If I'm not wrong, something important must have happened within the court," Johnny had hesitated for a moment before he leaned in closer to Taeyong, "I heard that not just here, but Hellmist was also released in large amounts around other areas close to a portal."

Taeyong frowned. "Who told you that?" News travelled fast in the Enchanted lands, but their validity was something else.

"Felix -- who got it from Chan," Johnny shrugged, "you know, the owner of ---"

The werewolf suddenly froze, his head leaning to one side as he tilted the tip of his nose into the air.

"Johnny?" Worry laced Taeyongs voice. 

Johnnys gaze flickered to him one last time before he suddenly bolts off, leaving Taeyong with no choice but to trail after him.

* * *

The first thing Mark saw was a tall ass man springing towards him when he opened the doors of Pandemonium. 

"Johnny, Johnny!" A red-haired man followed. Mark squinted his eyes, beginning to recognise their features...

"Mark! I -- You're  _ALIVE_!" The red-haired man swiped him into his arms before Mark could even react and gave him a big, squeezy hug.

"T- Taeyong hyung?"

Taeyong finally released Mark from his arms and examined him from head to toe before hugging him again, forcing Mark into his embrace.

A sigh was heard from the side. 

"Look," Haechan stood up from the floor where the werewolf boy lay (with Johnny sniffing him), " I really don't wanna interrupt your little reunion scene but we're kinda attracting attention so can we find a better spot to sort this out?"

Taeyong let go of Mark, finally registering the existence of two other newcomers. 

"Right," he nodded hastily, "follow me."

* * *

Mark couldn't help but feel himself swell in pride knowing that he had just impressed a highly-skilled hunter and a werewolf with his adventure in the Enchanted Lands Sure, it was horrible and he would never want to experience it again, but without it, he wouldn't have met Haechan, Kun, vampires and the werewolf boy. Speaking about him...

"Is it okay if we can get a silent brother to heal him?"

Taeyong looked as if his eyes were about to pop out from his sockets.

"A what?"

"Silent brother," Haechan repeated.

"No! He's a werewolf!"

"-- that got attacked by a demon and apparently silent brothers help with that."

Taeyong rose a brow at Haechan and folded his arms in front of him. 

"Silent brothers only work for the Nephilim. And downworlders heal from Demon cuts. It may take them a long time, but they will heal."

"Well, this one got hurt pretty badly." Haechan reasoned.

Johnny sniffed the boy again and shook his head. "He's a stray, so he won't benefit from the enhancements you get from a pack. I'm afraid he might take a long time to heal." He looked at Taeyong, quirking his head to the side.

Taeyong held his breath to the point where his face turned red.

"Fine," he groaned in defeat, "I'll try my best."

* * *

Which would be more complicated: too many families or a lack of families?

Any sane person would choose the first one, but I would most definitely agree with the latter. For this is the world I live right now, where no one belongs with no one, and all relationships are blurred, hidden. 

It makes it the perfect setting to hide. 

\-- the Diaries of U.N Owen


	19. Old Recalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I can't wait for the 17th

▼

I see the shadows falling, 

The forms of old recalling

▲

* * *

_"Sed lex dura lex."_

"The law is hard, but it is the law."

The law  _is_  superior -- it looms over all Hunters  **but one.**

The Grand Leader of all Hunters.

\-- the Dairies of U.N Owen

* * *

Once again, Taeyong found himself in a similar situation.

_The law is hard, but it is the law. Taeyong, I'm afraid that I am unable to accept your request this time._

The Silent brother shifted in his black robe, shaking his head softly. His voice was noticeably soft -- mellow even, as it echoed in Taeyongs head. He looked back up at the brother, trying to formulate a response.

"Please, Brother Micah. I just -- he's very badly hurt." He swallowed. Taeyong didn't even know why he was so determined about this.

Brother Micah flowed towards him, his soundless footsteps concealed by his ever-flowing robe.

_Lee Taeyong._

"Yes?" Despite the Brother's hollow sockets, Taeyong felt a piercing glance burning in the back of his head.

_Empathy is a value to be honoured, but too much can lead to unwanted consequences._

_Be warned._

"What?"  _Was he talking about me?_ Taeyong felt a churn of uneasiness gnaw within him.

_I will let it slip this time. But know that my response will not be the same afterwards._

His previous worry immediately vanished, replaced by a smile that spread wide across his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Brother Micah bobbed his head faintly. For a moment, Taeyong thought there was a lingering of a smile on his sewn-shut lips.

* * *

"He's not leaving me."

Mark threw an arm over Haechan protectively, who starlted in surprise when Mark pulled him closer. With an exasperated sigh, Taeil pushed himself away from counter he leaned on.

"Mark, Warlocks cannot remain here." There were heavy bags under his eyes, made scarier by the dim red light of the nightclub.  Although Mark had expected that answer, he still felt a pang of grief at what Taeil said.

Behind him, Haechans head drooped, his fluffy hair brushing against Marks' shoulder. Despite only knowing him for three days, the three days had felt like a lifetime: he had found Mark and taken him in without any questions; introduced him to the Enchanted Lands. Even after Mark happened to be hunted, he chose to accompany him and keep him entertained with the occasionally-funny-and-lame jokes. Without Haechan, Mark knew that he would have been dead by now.

He owed Haechan so, so much; he wasn't going to let go of him now.

"Taeil hyung." Mark stood firm in his ground.

"He can always stay with Johnny," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but no sign of anger.

And in Marks' logic, it meant that there was still room for him to push. 

Johnny came around to Taeil, placing a hand on the elder's shoulder. "Mark, Warlocks are physically incapable to remain in the Mortal World for a long time."

"That's what you said about me, and I'm still alive."

That caught both of them off-guard. "Well - but - ah, that's -- that is something we will need to find out."

Mark felt a tug at the corner of his shirt and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with the pair of caramel brown orbs.

"Don't push it," Haechan hissed, "if they don't want me, it's okay. I'll just go back."

"Go back? To where?" Kun was taken away, the goblin market was destroyed. The kid had nowhere and no one to go to.

Haechans words faltered afterwards, settling into a grim silence that pricked Mark's chest. Haechan had given up, but Mark was determined to keep him, even if it meant pissing off one of his potential seniors in the future.

Taeil rubbed his eyes with the hem of his sleeve. " Look — "

He was cut short by a shadow whizzed pass Mark, blocking in his way. Mark felt himself unconsciously shudder at the memories he had with that person, but it wasn't long before he heard a sharp gasp from Haechan behind him and the words that tumbled out of Jenos mouth next.

"We have to keep him. Jaemin — " Jeno looked at Haechan with a burning passion that fuelled his words, sparking shivers down Marks' spine. " he's the only one who knows how to cure Jaemin, and I have proof."

* * *

 

"Explanations. Now."

After Taeil managed to explain everything, Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose. "Either we're too generous, or we're too generous. " He looked at Haechan with a smile enough to make anyone feel welcomed and turned to face Jeno who stood awkwardly on the side, a distance away from Mark. "And Jeno, although I know it is out of good means for Jaemin, buying unauthorized products from Downworlders is illegal. I won't report you to the Seoul institute, but you will still have to copy the Hunters Codex to reflect on your behaviour."

Jeno nodded firmly, but Mark doubted he would regret a thing. After he left, Taeyong turned to Haechan.

"I assume you've already taken the lapse potion?"

He nodded.

"Good. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or weird, alert us so we can get you another bottle. But for now, you should be fine until the next Lapse." 

Taeyong rubbed his eyes lined with dark bags before addressing Taeil to find Haechan a spare guest room. He looked at the floor for a few moments, fingers fiddling with the hilt of his sword then looked up at Mark with a smile on his face.

"Since we have a Silent brother in the house, I think it's about time you've received your first rune." 

* * *

Mark felt... weird.

He had never felt such desperation to grab onto an object before. As Brother Micah unveiled Marks' Steele from the depths of his robe, his fingers tingled in uncanny excitement at the sight of it. When the brother applied his first rune, the expected burn did not reach his skin as the tip landed on his arm. His eyes and attention were glued to the Steele and the Steele only, and it far outweighed whatever pain the Steele brought to you. He wanted to get his hands on it quickly;  _now_. 

The last swirl of the rune was planted onto his skin and the Silent brother lifted the Steele off his skin in a graceful manner as Marks' heart pounded beside his ears, his hands extending out to receive his Steele. 

And then it fell.

And then the Steele fell right onto the floor, out of the trembling hands of the brother. Mark scooped it up instantly and was about to glare at the Brother before he saw the man trembling under his robes, his face looking even more lifeless and dimmer than before. 

A mellow voice suddenly flowed in his mind; a mellow voice filled with undecipherable emotions. 

_The Grand Leader has passed away._

_His funeral will be held in the Imperishable Fields in two days, after which the new Grand Leader will be appointed._

* * *

The ingredients of the Lapsing Potion has long been a secret kept with the fair folk. 

\-- The Diaries of U.N Owen


	20. ...

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Dongyoung

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim d̵o̵n̵g̷y̸o̸u̶n̷g̵ ̵

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim d̸̢̧͎̲̫̣̳͇̘͗̽͆̿̆͐͘ǒ̶̦̠̜͕͙̰̟̑̋ǹ̸̨͗ğ̴̨̜̱̔̍̇̊̓̋ ̸̨͎͖͐̿̌̾͑̀͘͘͠ͅỳ̶̜͓̦̫̝̈́̓̽̓͛o̶̩̖̿̒̆̀̋́̽̈́͝ư̵̛͚̱̱̞̞̈̇͊̃̌ͅn̶̖͇͑͊͂̃̉̔̇̆͝ģ̸̨̥̠͎̳̓̾̂͐̏́͝ ̴̨͍̙͖̻̍̅̃̉͊͝͠

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim d̶̡̞̟̯̤̤̟͚̞̫̻̤̽̔̔͑̃͑̒͘͝ơ̷̧̻͓̜̳̗̥͎̰̘̫͎̭̗͎̯͚̰̱̣̲͕̦̣̹̩͈̘̳͖̯̮͕̯̱̭̮̣͙̮͍̈́̆̓͛̄́̌̉̎̿̒̅̂͋̊͛̈́͊̾̄͘͘̕̕͝͝ͅn̸̛̩̦͓̟̲̤̹̗̺͖̑͑̔̒̅͋͋̔̊̿̎͝ͅg̶̺̤̭̱̺̬̼̞̳̀̔̆ͅy̷̢̨̡̖̯̯͚̟̱̩͍̬͖͉̲̝͍͈̤̬͉͇̜̽̆̃͐̒͑͛͛̈͌̊̚̚͠͝͠͝o̸̢̨̢͈̘̘̟̻̙̼̗̗̬̗̜̹̯̟̩̦̭̳̝̩͕͎͇̘̼̬̫̥͈͔̠͕̹̭̝͛̉̉̈́̍̉̔̀̓̃̍̈́͑͂͒̊̈̂̇̉͐̅̓̾̈́̚͘̚̕͘͘͠͠͠ͅų̵̡̧͇̫̙͉̬͖̰̘͉͔͉̫̣̼̪̥̟͎͈̯̗͓̰͚̘̼͎͓͚̥͙̆̇͒̄ͅn̸̡̨̪͈̻̪̙͉̲̞̺̹̼͕͈̩̿̿͜ͅg̵̡͖̤̫̥͕̲̜̹͈̱͈̯͈̥̠͇̠̯̭̩̟͓͖̩̫̤͕̦͖̗̘̝͂̉̇͐͆̇͜͝ͅ

Kim d̷̖̏̉͆̈.̵̢͈͎̬͙̺̮̪̦͙̟̆͗͑̒͜ͅ.̸̛̰͍͙̙͔̦̹͕̙͇̣̗̰̣̣̻̯̱͖͍͙̣̪̤̜̠̖͓̃̏̎͗̑͂̔̅̋̓̊̓̄̒̅̔̈́̽̄͋͂̎̌̊͋̈́͒̿̃̽̔̈̇̚̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅ.̵̧̡̡̢̨̨̛̺͈̫̫̟͉͎̼̳͎͔̻̗̘̫͉͉̱̦̭͈̹̣̯̺̈̄͊̔͂̍̍́͂͌̂͛̏̆̍̂̐͋̾̎̔͐̄̚͘͠y̵̡̢̖̹̩̣̪̦̫͚͖̬̺͖̰͙̪͔̓͜ͅ.̵̧̧̛̲͍̼͓̘̭͍̦̣͚͓͕͕̥̼̲̯̖̼͍̤̺͕̗̟̱̰̟͐̆́̍̓̑̓̎̿̓̆͆͑ͅͅ.̷̨̖̼̮̞̫͈̠̣̫͎̯͍̲̥̜̣͂̏̆̐̈́̌͑̒̌́͛̐̾̑͐͋̽͒̾̎̉̆̄̔̂͑͘̕.̶̨̨̟̳͕͖̰͉̩͈̩͖͉̪̺͓͇̲̓̌̊̓̈ģ̸̢̧̟͎͚͇̳͈̭̹͕͉̙̲̮̬̳̳̙̰̮̜̦͔̙̳̼̞̮̤͓͕͚̼̮̇̊̉ͅ

 

...

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim --

 _Kim_?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, would anyone be interested if I wrote an NCT fanfiction set in Hogwarts?


End file.
